After Kuwabara's Arc
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: A bunch of sequels to Kuwabara's Arc. Just a few one shots. This will update at random. No Yaoi. You will most likely not understand these stories without reading Kuwabara's Arc rating may go up
1. Children

I decided to work on minni-sequels to Kuwabara's arc. So these chapters will be in a bunch of one shots. They'll prob. be out of order but you'll understand if you're read Kuwabara's Arc. OH! And I'm revising Kuwabara's Arc Too. so...YAY! Hope You enjoy. oh and always I own nothing. :)

1234

It was late, just a little past eleven, at the shrine. Yusuke was holding Raizen his 9-week-old son. Yusuke was whispering loving things to his son as he looked up at the moon and the stars from the porch of this shrine, his home, which had once belonged to Genkai. He missed the old stubborn woman who was more of a mother to him then his real home, but was thankful to her. She had in her death left him this shrine, which he eagerly spoke of to his tiny son.

Yusuke spoke of girl's Raizen would meet, and the friends he would have, as well as the large family of demons and humans alike he had required. Yusuke spoke of all the happy things Raizen should expect in his life, and then towards the end touched on a subject that everyone was still sensitive to. Something that Yusuke was sure would make his chest ache, and stomach tighten...so in the softest of tones Yusuke briefly added, "And when you're old enough and start asking your uncle about his eyes...I'll sit down with you and tell you not everyone is the nicest. That there were people in this world that hurt your uncle...and that I made them pay for it."

Raizen was only a baby so when his father spoke, he listened because he liked the sound of Yusuke warm voice. It made him feel safe. The baby was just a baby and did not understand what this speech was about. He just knew that he was being talked to in the gentlest of ways, and that he liked it. Raizen let out a soft cooing sound, eyes drifting somewhere else, and Yusuke turned knowing who had caught the baby's attention.

"Hey Kuwabara…He always makes that sound when he sees you," Yusuke said smiling as he caught his best friend's eyes. Kuwabara smiled back, the crosses in his eyes looking eerie as always. He took a seat next to Yusuke casually saying, "It's because he knows I'm cooler then you. Keiko made a great meal, thank you for having me over." Yusuke replied with an impish smiled and added, "Then you're lucky! Sometimes her cooking isn't all that great." Kuwabara closed his eyes and laughed shaking his head, "Keiko will kill you if she hears you say that Urameshi!" The two laughed to themselves, and then the sound died away.

Kuwabara looked down at Raizen, and Yusuke catching this offered his son to Kuwabara. Kuwabara took him cradling the boy to him. Yusuke observed how small the child was in Kuwabara's arms with a bright smile. Kuwabara was very gently brushing a thumb over Raizen's hair and letting it rest at the back of the child's tiny head. Kuwabara secured the baby in a cradle he made out of his knees and arms and continued looking down at the baby keeping the child absolutely safe. Yusuke smiled at this remembering Kuwabara would be getting married in another two months. "When are you going to have children Kuwabara? Do you and Yukina have a plan or is it just going to be a surprise like mine?" Yusuke asked jokingly.

"I'm not going to have children."

Yusuke jumped and looked at Kuwabara who hadn't looked up.

"No kids...but you love kids Kuwabara!" Yusuke protested. Kuwabara shook his head calmly continuing, "I'd be a good Dad Yusuke. I really would. But I won't have kids...who will have to go to school and their class mates will ask, 'Why does your dad have crosses in his eyes? What's wrong with your dad? He's a freak!" And even if they go to school in demon world...the demon children will all know and ask my children what I've done about it. If I've tried to open the gates of hell telling the kids my story before I'm ready to tell it...no, Urameshi...I won't put my kids through that."

Kuwabara's voice tapered out and then very softly he just began to cry. The baby's nose twitched at the teardrop that fell on his cheek, and with curiosity he reached up as if to grab the tears. Yusuke took his son from Kuwabara's grasp and let the man before him cry. Kuwabara, once relinquished of the child, grabbed his knees and held tight just crying. Yusuke looked at him helplessly when he felt a very soft touch on his shoulder. Keiko was there staring at him with worried eyes. He handed her the baby, and she nodded taking Raizen closing the sliding door behind her to go and distract Yukina who was still inside.

When alone Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara pulling him into a strong hug, Kuwabara instantly clinging to him.

Sometimes the memories were too much for Kuwabara, or something reminded Kuwabara of that agonizing week in captivity and the loss of his parents. And when ever this happened Yusuke was there to embrace Kuwabara and comfort him. Yusuke had woken in the middle of the night, and driven miles into town, and pounded on Kuwabara's apartment door to just hug Kuwabara. And every time Yusuke did this Kuwabara did in fact need the hug.

Yusuke always knew when something was wrong with Kuwabara, and Yusuke attributed that fact to when Kuwabara had given Yusuke half his soul. Yusuke closed his eyes hugging the man who had given part of his life to save Yusuke. Kuwabara took in a much sharper breath and Yusuke pulled him closer. Yusuke held onto Kuwabara tightly and fought his own tears. He had never cried when he held his friends in these moments but everytime this happened he felt that he would, because while Kuwabara was in his own dreaded memories Yusuke recalled his own terror he felt during that time.

'Come on Yusuke,' The dark haired man thought to himself still holding his best friend who had quieted down, 'Get it together or sink too far in...'

CUE FLASHBACK 

_Yusuke punched another demon, sending him crashing to the ground, and his head immediately jerked up at the sound of his name being called. "Yusuke."_

_He turned to stare at Kuwabara, and let his arms drop to his side._

_The pair stared at each other, and they both remembered the countless times they had stood staring at each other just like this. This time it seemed different. They were both ragged, and tired. Both smelly, and dirty, needing a bath. Both injured, and miserable. And both had grown older from this ordeal. Kuwabara smiled at Yusuke who smiled back, and it was as if everything seemed okay._

_"You came to save me..." Kuwabara said smiling at his best friend._

_"Of course I did dumbasX I wouldn't just leave you! You're my best friend!" Yusuke snorted, trying not to get lost in the strange crosses in Kuwabara's eyes._

_"I'll never forget that, I'll remember that for as long as I can," Kuwabara continued walking backwards._

_"Kuwabara..." Yusuke gasped as he saw his friend back up towards the gates._

_"Good-bye."_

_"KUWABARA WAIT!"_

_Yusuke rushed forward as Kuwabara leapt backwards into the portal that led to the gates. His smiling face was the last thing he saw, when a demon tackled him. By the time Yusuke killed the demon, the portal was closed, and all the other demons that had been coming out from the gates lay dead around him and his friends. He stood up, and looked back at his friends, who wore the same face as him._

_Yusuke walked towards where the portal had been, and touched the wall. Kuwabara was gone. He'd thrown himself in hell, and the portal had closed, and gates had gone._

END FLASHBACK 

Yusuke felt the tears and let himself whisper the last word of his uncompleted thoughts, "...Memories." Before the tears could fall Kuwabara had pulled away and rubbed at Yusuke's cheeks, the taller man's face suddenly void of all misery and replaced with concern. Yusuke smiled wiping the forming tears, "Now, Now, Kuwabara...I'm comforting you not the other way around!"

Yusuke cleared his throat and placed a hand on the back of Kuwabara's neck, "Hey...Kuwabara you will make a great father one day...you know why?" Kuwabara stared at him, and Yusuke smiled cheekily, "Well for starters you knew when I was about to cry, and everyone always says I act like a child...so if you knew when this big baby was about to cry and you were ready to rush in and comfort me...you'll definitely be prepared for any tears your kid could have."

"But-"

"No Buts Kuwabara!! Who gives a damX about your eyes...about those crosses! FuXk anyone who does!" Yusuke snorted angrily, "You Kuwabara...will be a great dad one day when you have kids...and you will be having kids damXit!! I want to be an uncle too!" Yusuke lightly punched Kuwabara who finally cracked a smile. And at that smile Yusuke knew things would be okay again…for now at least.

At least until Kuwabara needed another hug, and some stern words of reassurance; which Yusuke would always be ready to give.

1234

end of this one. i'll do another one soon!


	2. New Team

Next one and this will have the new characters I introduced in the very last chapter of Kuwabara's Arc. Here are the new characters if you forgot whom I'm talking about. Yomgaeru Umaru (boy) which means (rise from the dead, buried in)  
Kabuseru Kyo (girl) which means ( to blame an innocent, today)  
Kaikatsu Saiwai (boy) which means (lively cheerful, lucky happy) /side note, he is Jin's cousin/  
Hamono Jigoku which means (boy)(knife, living Hell)  
Hogasha Tsumetai which means (boy) (Protector, cold; cold blooded)

(note Yomgaeru and Kabuseru call each other by their last names)

1234

Kabuseru coughed weakly turning her head so the blood could dribble out her mouth. Kuwabara frowned at this and placed a damp rag upon her head, and then with a second rag washed her mouth of the blood. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama watched as Yukina and Kuwabara healed the aching girl in a very slow manner. They had to be careful, because though the healing was helping her, if they worked too fast the shock of all her broken limbs would kill her.

Kabuseru had suffered greatly, every bone in her legs and arms were broken, not a single unbroken bone remained. Her teammates sat just a little ways away from her, but that was only because they had been forced to. Yomgaeru was also injured terribly but he refused healing until Kabuseru was taken care of. As Kabuseru suddenly cried out tears dripping reluctantly down her cheeks Yusuke growled in frustration turning to Yomgaeru.

"Okay…what happened Yomgaeru? Who the hell attacked you?" Yusuke growled roughly anger decorating his face.

Yomgaeru ducked his head down, and his best friend Kaikatsu pat his back. "Yomgaeru…c'mon pal…don' keep us in the dark, eh?" Kaikatsu encouraged and was startled by a growl of frustration. "I was walking her home," Yomgaeru croaked, "We had been at the arcade and she didn't know how to get home from there because she'd just moved in to a new neighborhood you know? So…I offered to help her."

Flash Back 

Yomgaeru pulled his bike out of the bike rack and smiled at Kabuseru, "Hop on the back, I'll give you a lift." Kabuseru raised a white blonde brow skeptically. "There's no way you can ride you heavy asX home as well as mine!" Yomgaeru growled at her comment retorting with, "Come on Kyo you little retard get on!"

_Kabuseru rolled her eyes and hopped on to the back of his bike Yomgaeru nodding at her with a smile, "You can hold on to my waist if you need to." Kabuseru laughed, "What? Do you want me to hold you that bad Umaru?" She asked Yomgaeru blushing._

"_What the hell you talking about…ugh you're not worth the trouble," he growled facing the front. He was startled when he felt her arms wrapped around him. He looked back at her and she smiled, "This way if I fall I'm taking you with me. I hope no one sees us…I don't want anyone to think I'm dating you." Yomgaeru chuckled, "Yeah right everyone thinks you're gay anyone because you wear pants under your uniform!" And with that they took off._

"_Pff…I just don't want Hitomi to see us, don't you have a crush on her?"_

_Yomgaeru blushed at her comment, "No! Well…uh…I-" He was cut off by her laughter, "Don't lie…it's alright I think she likes you to-WHOA!" She cried at as he ran over a speed bump holding on to him tighter. Yomgaeru laughed, Kabuseru shouting at him, "God DaXnit if you crash I'm taking you with me!"_

_Yomgaeru laughed until Kabuseru gasped grabbed him and pulled him along with her as she threw herself off the bike. Just as they landed painfully on the ground Yomgaeru's bike suddenly caught fire. "My bike!" Yomgaeru shouted angrily when he heard a dark chuckle._

_Turning he saw a tall young man standing before them. He had long white hair and burning red eyes, and a devilish smile. Kabuseru rose staring at him gasping, "Katai…" She swallowed hard as the man laughed, "Hello you traitor."_

_Yomgaeru stood up rubbing his head, "Hey…what the hell is he talking about?"_

"_Remember…how I told you about my old teammates I turned in for killing a whole village of innocent people…Well that's Katai my old leader," She whispered fists clenched. Katai looked her up and down observing the pants under her skirt. "What's with the pants…too ashamed of what I did to your legs?"_

_Kabuseru flinched, and Yomgaeru placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey…you were banished to hell…get out of here. Before I haul your asX back from where you came from!" Katai chuckled approaching them, "Shut up boy…I've come to invite you both to a tournament…you're master Yusuke Urameshi should recognize the name. The Dark tournament…" Yomgaeru glared at the man, "I recognize that name…he told me of all the horror he and his buddies went through at that God awful place."_

"_Well you don't have to come boy but I insist on Kabuseru coming…so we can settle the score!"_

"_You deserved to be turned in Katai!" Kabuseru growled, "You killed innocent demons! They did nothing to us!" Katai suddenly faded away appearing behind her, grabbing her roughly and jumping away before she could react. "Shut up! Those demons were scum! They turned us away when we needed rest!" Kabuseru struggled against him countering with, "It was against their rules! They couldn't have strangers in their village. Sleeping on the forest floor did us no harm!" _

_Katai snorted, "But they helped you…they restored your legs to you when I chopped off those pretty legs of yours!" With one swift movement he ripped off her pants, tearing some of her skirt as well. Yomgaeru's eyes widened at the sight before him. Just above both her knees where ugly scars that circled all away around her legs. She froze mouth open staring at Yomgaeru's shocked gaze before collapsing on the ground as Katai released her. _

"_You're old teammates demand your life, and we refuse to let you get away with your life!" Katai snarled before slamming his palm against the side of her neck. Katai was sent back as purple glowing daggers slammed into his shoulder, and Yomgaeru appeared at Kabuseru's side. His eyes glowed, and his nails grew longer from the demon blood coursing through his veins, "Get the hell away from her!"_

_He looked down helping her up noticing a very strange mark on her neck. "What the hell is this?!" He demanded from Katai, who cackled darkly holding his bleeding shoulder. "That is a mark…if she refuses to show up at the Dark Tournament in one month her pretty little head will be blown off her shoulders." Yomgaeru's eyes widened, and Kabuseru's eyes widened in pure shock. "What!?" They both gasped._

_Katai laughed charging, "SO I SUGGEST YOU SHOW UP!"_

_He rammed his fists into both their guts sending them flying back. Yomgaeru smashed into a trash can and Kabuseru into a brick wall. Yomgaeru had cracked his head against the curb and blacked out for five minutes. By the time he opened his eyes Katai was already working on breaking every bone in Kabuseru's arms and legs. Yomgaeru heard her cries of pain and charged wrapping his arms around her waist throwing him into a car, Katai breaking the windshield. He stared down at Kabuseru whose eyes had dilated to tiny black dots. She was gasping painfully and that was what pushed Yomgaeru over board. _

_He cried out as he turned lashing out at Katai. Though Yomgaeru received several injuries, it was clearly Katai who suffered the worst. Katai managed to escape when he warned Yomgaeru that Kabuseru was probably as good as dead. The purple haired teen allowed him to escape before scooping up the injured teen._

"_Hang on Kyo…the shrine isn't that far I'll get you to Yusuke's quick and get you healed all up!" And with that Yomgaeru took off running headed for his master's home._

End of Flash Back 

Kaikatsu, Hamono and Hogasha stared at their friend in utter shock. Kaikatsu continued rubbing his friend's back and Hiei gave a dark sigh from across the room, "It looks like we have no choice…if she doesn't attend she'll be killed." Kurama nodded and looked at the injured girl, "Well…we better start Training if we're all to participate in this tournament again."

"What are you talking about?" Hogasha asked in his dead pan voice. "She is our teammate, we will go to this tournament with her." The four former spirit detectives looked upon the younger team's determined faces and Yusuke nodded, "Then you will be trained by us tomorrow…we only have a month. We will defeat this scum."

"…blanket…" a voice suddenly croaked.

They all glanced down seeing Kabuseru had opened her eyes. She has tears in her eyes, "My legs…don't…see…" She croaked again. The group looked down at the hideous scars on her legs. Yomgaeru removed his jacket painfully placing them on her legs. She glanced at him tears in her Brown eyes, "It…I…am sorr…sorry." She passed out again and the group frowned miserably.

"Those basXards will pay…" Hamono growled harshly his claws scratching at the floor boards. As the others all agreed Kuwabara closed cursed eyes. He could see the future…see what was all going to happen.

The old spirit detectives would attend the tournament for moral support for this new. The new team would face new enemies and receive many injuries. Their last battle would be up against Kabuseru's old teammates. He saw Kabuseru fighting Katai with all her might and ending his life after three hours of battle. She would be weakened and it would be Yomgaeru running to help her walk off the stage, when her own brother that she had told no one about strike her down. She would die right then and there and Yomgaeru would face the man and take on a full demon form as he did so.

Kuwabara saw himself being pulled into a hall by a demon who offered to bring Kabuseru back to life in exchange for him opening the gates of hell…once again. Kuwabara would swallow his morals and agree watching as he kept his word and revived Kabuseru. He'd be whisked away, and wait for his friends and the new Rekai to rescue him…and just like before he'd be saved. But Kuwabara would once suffer again the terrible burden of the crosses in his eyes. The shame would almost bring him to a melt down, and end his life. But with his friends at his side, as well as his grateful pupil Kabuseru, his loving wife, and his two darling children he would recover.

Kuwabara sighed as he opened his eyes staring at Kabuseru as she sat up as Yukina finally finished her healing. She gave a weak smiled apologizing for all the trouble she caused, and received several smacks upside her heads from her new friends.

"Kyo get over yourself! It's not your fault…you damXed prick!"

"Kabuseru you are apart of this team now you will not be harmed."

"Come on lil' buddy. You must buck up kiddo!"

"Don't be so stupid…we're here to help."

Kabuseru smiled and something seemed to cross her mind. She looked at Kuwabara and nodded grimly. Kuwabara smiled at her nodding grimly back at her. Kabuseru knew, she was a great psychic whose powers would surpass his one day. For now he smiled at her, and she smiled back leaning against her friends happy for their support.

**One month later.**

Kuwabara sighed looking out towards the sea waiting for the boat that would take all nine of them to the dreaded Dark Tournament. Yusuke approached his friend with a smile, "Hey…you worried?" Kuwabara smiled shaking his head, "Don't worry about it Urameshi…you know a lot of demons are going to want to use my eyes for me to open the gates of hell." Yusuke snorted, "Don't worry Kuwabara they'll all be too fuXking scared to try anything." Kuwabara chuckled and looked over at Kabuseru who now wore shorts, no longer afraid to reveal her legs with the scars.

"Hey Urameshi…want to know a secret?" Kuwabara asked with a smirk.

Yusuke blinked in his typical clueless manner, "What?"

Kuwabara glanced back at Yomgaeru and Kabuseru who were arguing about only God knows what. "I see a kiss shared between those two…"

"What?! You looking into the future again?!"

Kuwabara smirked, "I had a vision this time…A little while after this tournament's end they're going to kiss…they love each other. The sexual tension between those two should be obvious."

"They fight like us!"

"Well Urameshi then you must be a faggot then!"

Yusuke growled face red with embarrassment, and grabbed his best friend in a headlock. "Don't be a smart asX you bXtch!"

Kuwabara protested loudly their friends laughing at the pair, Yomgaeru and Kabuseru laughing the hardest having no idea that the two had been talking about a kiss that would be shared between them very soon. And as Kuwabara predicted just a few days after Kuwabara's future kidnapping, while the others where desperately trying to rescue him the two would share a kiss, and one day marry as well as have children named after their old masters.

But that was far off, and is another story.

End.

I love these new characters very much, and drawing them is the best. Once I get a sight going I will be posting comics, as well as Kuwabara's arc comic wise. Watch my profile to soon see the address. 3 Kazi.


	3. Kari

New one.

Here are the children's name if you forgot

Kuwabara and Yukin's: Kazuma age 3 and Kari age 7

Hiei and Mukuro's: Jade, Joan, and Jaun the triplets age 5

Kurama's and Nadishiko's: Zorro age 4

Yusuke and Keiko's: Raizen age 10 Fei age 3 Sakura age 1

1234

At the sound of the door opening, a seven year old girl sprang up to her feet, her three year old brother Kazuma watching. Kari was expecting a very special visitor, and with glee ran to the door. Yukina, her mother, was already at the door and welcomed in Hiei. He stepped in the girl throwing herself at her uncle's legs but he was too quick and instead caught her in his arms holding her up.

"Uncle Hiei you came!"

Hiei nodded smiling for the little girl he was so attached to.

"Hello Kari, I came as I promised."

"How is Daddy?" She asked eagerly.

Kazuma Kuwabara had been called to meet Yenma three days ago. Yenma had found out about a plot, and needed to speak with Kuwabara on what he would do. His friends, still not trusting the God who had caused them so much trouble, had gone with him taking shifts in staying with him. Hiei was the last person with him and had switched out with Yusuke, "He's fine. He sends his love. He'll be home tomorrow."

Yukina sighed eagerly, "Oh good I have missed him."

Hiei nodded know his sister had been lonely since his departure. Hiei walked further inside, kissing the three year old on his head. Soon Hiei was engaged in a conversation with Yukina, who commented on life. She said little Kazuma cried often, but according to Kuwabara it was because he could also see spirits. Kari however had already begun showing promise to becoming a great fighter, often challenging Yusuke's eldest son Raizen to a fight.

The two spoke of many things, mainly to do with Kuwabara. Kari came over sitting by her uncle's side asking, "Uncle Hiei how come I don't have daddy's eyes?" Hiei blinked ruffling her blue hair. "You have his eyes, they are blue just like his." She shook her head, "No the crosses. I want those."

An awkward silence passed amongst them, and Yukina cleared her throat. Hiei took Kari's hand and led her outside. "Uncle Hiei did I say something bad?" He shook his head leading her outside to take a walk with her. "No dear…but there is something you need to know." Kari looked up at him seeing that her Uncle looked sad. She had come to accept that when her Uncle showed his emotions then it was because the feelings were so strong, otherwise her kept them bottled up inside. He took her to shrine steps sitting down the girl sitting next to him.

"Kari you know how your father has to leave to go see Uncle Yusuke?"

She nodded cocking her head. Hiei sighed knowing Kuwabara would later be angry at him for this, but it had to be answered, and he would answer as gently as he could. "You see he was taken away from us when you weren't even thought up. He was young then, and a demon came. A bad one, the ones we tell you about. The demon came and gave Kuwabara an offer that…he could not refuse. He hurt your Daddy, and left many scars on him. Those crosses in his eyes are some scars that were left."

Kari blinked, "Daddy got scars in his eyes?"

"Yes," said Hiei, "And sometimes they cause him pain so he must see Yusuke. For they share the same soul…something I will explain to you later." Kari nodded face getting red from tears filling her eyes, "Does Daddy…does daddy get sad a lot?" Hiei pulled the girl in his arms, "Why would he get sad when he has you to keep him happy? Some days, around the time when it happened he does get sad. But you are what makes him happy, and brings him joy." Kari wiped her teary eyes looking comforted by that.

"I wish Daddy had never been hurt."

"I know…but that experience made him a very good person."

Kari nodded and the two went back inside. The little girl was troubled for the rest of the day and woke up late the next day for she had had trouble sleeping that night. She walked outside not in the mood for her usual play but was greeted by the sight of her Aunt Keiko and Raizen. She and Raizen approached one another and went off to play. However, he quickly realized that she was in no mood for games.

So they went to the tree house out back that had been built for them. Once up he looked at the little girl, "What's wrong?" She sighed, "Daddy's eyes hurt him." Raizen had been told of the ordeal his uncle had been through from his father just this year, and was a little startled she knew of it. He cleared his throat, "Do you want to know a secret?"

Kari looked at him and Raizen spoke again, "Your dad can see bad things through those eyes, but he can see much better things. He can see heaven."

Kari perked up, "Really?"

"My father told me so, because I asked why there were so special. He told me your dad was amazing and could see wonderful things with those eyes. They are good eyes he said. Very good eyes. Don't be sad, they don't just hurt your Dad, but they help him too." Kari smiled feeling better about Raizen's words. "Thank you…I was sad that Daddy may be hurting all the time."

Raizen pat his friend on the head, "You see squirt everything is okay!"

After those reassuring words she felt better and the two climbed down to go play. Later Kabuseru and Yomgaeru showed up to wait for Yusuke's and Kuwabara's return. They greeted Kari and the other's warmly speaking of a new mission they'd be taking. Yukina advised them to be careful, and gave them both hugs. Kurama and Hiei arrived as well, this time their children and wives with them. They brought food so they could have a big welcoming party when their friends arrived. Kari was the one most excited.

Kabuseru was swinging Kari around when the familiar laughter of her father could be heard rising over the stone steps. Kabuseru let her down and ran to the steps stopping at the stop seeing her father half way up along with her Uncle Yusuke. Her dad needed and shave and his hair was mussed, but he was smiling. He looked up seeing Kari and at his grin she ran to him throwing herself in his arms.

"How is my little girl?"

"Great! I missed you!"

"I missed you too sweet heart," Kuwabara said as he lifted her on his shoulders. She giggled as Yusuke reached up poking her ribs. The three made it to the top Kuwabara surprised by the warm greeting. The children that were able to run to him threw themselves on him. It was a known fact that Kuwabara was the favorite among the uncles. They brought Kuwabara down giggling madly. Kabuseru approached with a smiled dropping to her knees to give him a hug.

Kabuseru lived at a church, having no home, a fact she neglected to tell anyone, and thought of Kuwabara as a father. "Glad to have you back Sensei," She said as he pat her head. "I'm glad to be back." Kuwabara managed to pull himself away swooping up Kazuma in one arm, and pulling Yukina in the other arm to kiss her. Kari smiled looking at her father with adoration and love. Her father truly was the best person in the world.

She glanced at Raizen who was talking with his dad. She smiled gently cheeks flushing. Raizen wasn't so bad himself either.


	4. The Wilderness

I often get asked what happened that time when Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke left for the wilderness in Episode 20: Saying Good-bye to me. I can't do it all or I'd have to start another series…(Which I might if I get good feed back. -) so here's one of the many things that happened.

Also I'm revising Kuwabara's arc to submit it on a contest. -

1234

Kuwabara stretched rolling his shoulders as he got up from the hay filled mattress. He looked around with his cursed eyes at the small home that the four had rented out from a farmer. The cottage was on a hill overlooking a river, and just behind the home was a forest with lush mountains. The cottage had two bedrooms, a living room, one bathroom, and a kitchen. It was a little dirty, but not so bad.

"Ah…they didn't wake me up again," Kuwabara muttered shuffling off to the bathroom. After showering and dressing Kuwabara headed outside. He had not gelled up his hair, and his friends decided long ago that they wouldn't leave until Kuwabara started gelling his hair again. They knew he wasn't gelling his hair anymore because his curls helped hide his eyes.

As Kuwabara stepped outside a bucket of water was thrown on him. The water was from the river in front of the house and horribly cold. "FUXK!" Kuwabara shouted teeth chattering. Yusuke, and shockingly Hiei, were roaring with laughter holding a large bucket. Kurama who was fishing for their lunch turned around snapping, "That bucket had water in it for the fish! Fill it up you BasXards!" Kurama was snappy because he never seemed to have any luck fishing.

Hiei went to fill it up again while Kuwabara and Yusuke tussled on the ground. Kuwabara had recently started being able to touch his friends without wincing, which made Yusuke very happy. The two rolled around until Yusuke pinned Kuwabara to the ground. "HA!" Yusuke said smirking. He blinked when Kuwabara only smiled, gave Yusuke a shove, and quick as you please chucked him in the river.

"Take that Urameshi!"

Yusuke came up sputtering firing a spirit gun at Kuwabara, the copper haired man barely having time to dodge.

"You retying to kill me you street punk?!" Kuwabara snapped sitting up and shaking his fist.

"It's what you get!"

"You started it!"

"Well I'm finishing it!"

"Oh no you're not-I AM!"

"Bring it!"

"That's enough you two!" Kurama sighed, "Kuwabara get over here and help me fish! And Yusuke go…do something productive!" Yusuke pouted but made his way out of the water. He almost slipped but a hand shot out and grabbed his. Kuwabara had caught his hand. The two both winced in pain and once Yusuke was pulled out of the water they had to sit down. Kuwabara had shared his soul with Yusuke, saving the young man's life. Kuwabara was in pain, and whenever the two held hands both would feel Kuwabara's sharp pain, and get tired.

Hiei and Kurama looked at the two with concern, "You alright?"

Yusuke sighed, "It hurt a lot less…you're getting better Kuwabara." Kuwabara flopped down in the grass, "I don't feel like I'm getting any better…It's been six months and if I ever hold your hand I send you a the pain from my soul…and I'm not even aware of it until I take your hand."

Yusuke laid down next to him rolling over on his side, "Hey, it's not so bad. Since when do **we** hold hands? It' always accidental!" Kuwabara sighed looking at his friend, "But then…you always know I'm in pain." The three demons grew silent and Kurama handed Hiei the fishing rod, and dropped by Kuwabara patting his head. "It's a good thing, because now we know that you still need our support and you're not ready to return yet."

Kuwabara could remember his mother's cool hands brushing back his curls, and placed his arm over his eyes and began to weep. The three watched him mournfully. They hated seeing that Kuwabara was so easy to break. He'd been like this since they rescued him, and sometimes they worried about leaving him alone in a room with sharp objects.

Not too long ago he got drunk, and tried taking his eyes out with a knife. Since then the three had never gone out to get any more drinks, even though Yusuke complained sometimes. Yusuke rolled over throwing his arms around his best friend, the taller man giving in to the hug and holding him tightly. Kurama and Hiei gave the two their privacy and continued fishing when they heard laughter.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were now sitting up, Kuwabara's eyes a little red. Yusuke was doing his best to make him laugh.

"Those two…they really are amazing sometimes," Kurama said a smile on his lips. Hiei nodded grunting in agreement, showing that Kurama didn't have any bait on his hook and that was why he wasn't having any luck.

Soon the whole group was catching fish, throwing them in the bucket of water so the fish would be fresh when they caught them. Bored of fishing, even though he was the best at it, Kuwabara stood up stretching. "I'm going to go to that apple tree and get us some fruit," Kuwabara said heading off.

"Be careful!" Yusuke called reeling in a fish.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kuwabara called back, waving his hand lazily.

Kuwabara walked about ten feet into the forest finding the tree he'd been referring too. Kuwabara was tall enough to reach the lower branches and pulled some apples down holding out his shirt to put them in there. The apples were very good, and the night before Kurama had made an apple pie for dinner, promising to make applesauce next. That sounded wonderful to Kuwabara his mother…

Kuwabara almost dropped his apples at the thought of his mother. It was hard some days…his parents always entered his mind at the most inappropriate times. Kuwabara jumped as an arm snaked around his waist the other covering his mouth.

"Well…I knew I smelt human."

'Ah fucX a demon…' Kuwabara thought closing his eyes tight. Judging by this demon's strength Kuwabara could not beat him by himself. Kuwabara could not let this demon see his eyes or this demon would know Kuwabara could open the gates. The demon was sniffing Kuwabara, "No fear? Where is your fear human?" Kuwabara instead tried to judge the demon's size weight, and if he was at a good enough angle to stab him.

The demon sniffed at Kuwabara's hair, and trailed down to his neck. Kuwabara was getting just plain freaked out now, and Shizuru was in the back of his head screaming, 'Rape! Rape!' The demon licked his neck and now Kuwabara's inner voice joined in with Kuwabara. 'FucX…fuXk fuXkity fuXk FucX!' Kuwabara's mind screamed.

"Brother come here! I found dinner!"

'Two of them?' Kuwabara thought regretfully as he was turned to face something. "Mmm…little brother you out did himself…he looks mighty tasty…and he's rather tall. More meat on him."

"Yes…should we eat him raw?"

"Not yet…there is no fear coming off him. _I _can make him afraid."

Kuwabara felt a horrible heat fill his stomach when the demon hooked is thumbs in Kuwabara's belt loops. At the sensation of tugging Kuwabara began to struggle demons laughing. His pants slid a little past his hips and something wet sprayed his face. The demon behind him cried out before something wet splashed on Kuwabara's head. He was released and crumpled to the ground seeing one dead demon in front of him and one dead demon behind him.

He rubbed his face, hands shaking getting the blood from his eyes. When he dropped his hands Yusuke was at his side, gripping his shoulders. "Kuwabara…" He breathed out a sigh eyes wide. Kuwabara was staring wide at him, both sharing the same look of disbelief at what had almost happened. Yusuke sunk to the ground sweeping Kuwabara in his arms.

"I felt your fear and panic…I knew what was happening," Yusuke whispered in a shaky voice, "I knew it!" Kuwabara placed his head on Kuwabara's shoulder gripping him. "…God…I guess it's good you have half my soul or those demons would have-"

"Don't even say it…let's just get home."

Kuwabara nodded, but the two held onto each other for half an hour, before Kuwabara could gain composure. The two gathered the spilled apples back up, and returned as Kurama and Hiei were roasting the caught fish. The two acted as if nothing had happened simply returning the apples and then quietly going off to talk to them selves. In the living room, Yusuke took Kuwabara's hand and found the pain was almost completely gone.

"Kuwabara…it barely hurts."

"Yeah Urameshi…I'm starting to think…everything happens for a reason now."

Kuwabara smiled at his friend brushing the curls from his eyes showing off the crosses in them. This was a start…nothing big, but it was a start.

1234

almost rape…sorry….but…I wanted so badly…to uh…go back to my angsty self…I couldn't resist…sweatdrops


End file.
